The digits $1,2,3,4$ and $5$ can be arranged to form many different $5$-digit positive integers with five distinct digits. In how many such integers is the digit $1$ to the left of the digit $2$?  (The digits 1 and 2 do not have to be next to each other.)
Explanation: For the first digit, we have 5 choices, then we have 4 choices left for the second digit, then 3 choices for the third digit, etc. So there are $5!=120$ arrangements of the digits. Notice that for each arrangement with 1 to the left of 2, we can reverse the arrangement so that 2 is to the left of 1. For instance, flipping 31245 results in 54213. So by symmetry, exactly half of the arrangements have 1 to the left of 2. In $\frac{120}{2}=\boxed{60}$ integers, the digit 1 is to the left of the digit 2.